cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dani Fenton
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a younger, female version of Danny Phantom, created by his archenemy Vlad Masters during his attempts to clone Danny. She is Danny's last surviving clone. Biography Vlad, desperately lonely despite his wealth, had made unsuccessful attempts to convince Danny Phantom in disowning Jack Fenton and join him as his son. He then tried to create the perfect half-ghost son for himself. He conducted a series of experiments making clones of Danny, using samples of Danny's half-ghost DNA which he and Valerie gathered during their battles with Danny. All of his attempts failed except for one, which resulted in a younger half-ghost girl whom Vlad named Danielle. Vlad treated her as his own daughter, and never faltered in showing love and affection to her; and Dani never faltered in her desire to serve her "father." In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad sent Dani on a mission to capture Danny so that Vlad could take the final DNA samples he needed for his perfect clone. She snuck into Danny's room and waited for him in her human form, reading his comic books. When he came, she introduced herself to him as Danielle (his "third cousin once removed") and they quickly formed a bond despite Danny's initial suspicion. Later, Dani succeeded in bringing Danny to Vlad. She then found out that the "perfect clone" Vlad was trying to create was not her, but another one, a perfect imitation of Danny that was nearly complete. Disillusioned, Dani joins Danny against Vlad, destroying all his other experimental clones and stopping his plan. Dani then leaves to travel on her own, promising to return. In "D-Stabilized," Dani's instability finally caught up to her, which would cause her body to spontaneously melt into a puddle of ectoplasm without warning. Dani returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny's help, but instead found Valerie. Valerie was working for Vlad, however, and tried to use Dani as a trap to find her real target, Danny Phantom. Valerie's plan worked, and she captured Danny, while Vlad took Dani. Danny convinced Valerie to let him go to find a cure for Dani, as she was half-human and Valerie didn't want Vlad to hurt humans. Using one of his parents' inventions, Danny and Valerie rescue Dani and re-stabilize her condition with the Fenton Ecto-Dejecto. She then attacks Vlad, and goes with Valerie when Danny tells her to do so, leaving Danny alone to angrily confront Vlad and tells him to stay away from Dani. Dani then parts ways again, intending to do her own good in the world. In this series, Dani is adopted by the Fenton family as Danny and Jazz's little sister, and becomes the girlfriend of Timmy Turner. Abilities *'Going Ghost' *'Ghost Sense' *'Intangibility' *'Invisibility' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Spectral Body Manipulation' *'Ghost Ray' *'Overshadowing' Trivia *In her human form, Dani has the same hat as Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents!, another TV show by Butch Hartman. *As mentioned in a video, Dani is one of Butch Hartman's all-time favorite characters.[citation needed] *Butch Hartman stated in a video that if Danny Phantom had gotten a fourth season, Jack and Maddie would have adopted Dani, making her a Fenton.[3] **This would have made Danny and Jazz her older siblings. Gallery Category:Canon Characters Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Ghosts Category:Students Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Aunts